Hearing devices may include both prescriptive devices, also referred to as hearing aids, and non-prescriptive devices, also referred to as hearables. Examples of hearing devices include hearing aids, headphones, assisted listening devices, and earbuds. In some scenarios, information is communicated wirelessly between hearing devices and/or between a hearing device and an accessory device, such as a smartphone. The small size of hearing devices, particularly those designed to fit within the ear canal, leads to challenges in the design and placement of antennas for wireless communication.